


crónica de una cita (no) anunciada

by samej



Series: gimnasio número 3 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llega a la estación con sensación de haberse rendido y con su camiseta favorita puesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crónica de una cita (no) anunciada

**Author's Note:**

> Esto tiene **spoilers hasta el capi 177 del manga** , pero no más. El resultado del partido es inventado (aún no ha salido). 
> 
> Secuela directa de [nada es inofensivo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5088383).
> 
> Para Charlie.

Ganar a Shiratorizawa fue el principio. No recuerda haber sentido eso con nada en su vida. Casi abraza hasta a Hinata, aunque consiguió apartar la máquina de lágrimas y mocos en dirección Kageyama, que cogió al enano instintivamente.

No dio tiempo a nada y al llegar a casa vio diez mensajes en un móvil que no era suyo (muchos, _muchos_ emojis, alguna felicitación y un “ya me devolverás el móvil” con una selfie de Bokuto, Akaashi y Kuroo haciendo el símbolo de la victoria adjuntada en él). 

*

Se ha negado a ponerse su camiseta favorita durante buena parte de la mañana, mientras daba vueltas en su cama. Se ha negado a aceptar que estaba pensando en qué ponerse. Ha subido la música de sus cascos y ha intentado pensar en otra cosa.

El móvil le quema en los bolsillos. Kei le da vueltas con la mano y con la otra pasa la canción en su propio teléfono. Ha tenido un día surrealista en una semana surrealista y a estas alturas ya no sabe qué más le va a pasar. 

Llega a la estación con sensación de haberse rendido y con su camiseta favorita puesta. Tiene un dinosaurio delante y ahora le hace sentir estúpido. El otoño empieza a teñir todo de naranja pero los últimos coletazos del verano hacen que sea un día caluroso, casi asfixiante bajo el techo de plástico de la estación de tren. 

El tren con origen Tokio llega puntual y Kei suprime con todas sus fuerzas el vuelco que le da el estómago. Un pensamiento irracional cruza su mente cuando ve que baja todo el mundo y él no aparece. Algo como engaño, traición, sube como bilis a su boca y que solo se calma cuando ve el pelo negro como de cacatúa, por encima de todas las cabezas. Un grupo de colegialas mira en esa dirección y lanzan risitas un poco estúpidas.

Cuando por fin le ve entero, casi las entiende un poco.

*

—Te vas a helar. 

Kuroo le mira como si no supiera de qué habla. 

—Hace calor, Tsukki. Además, tengo una chaqueta. 

—No me llames así, por favor. 

—Tsukishima es demasiado largo. ¿Cómo te llaman en un partido? Tiene que ser algo corto y rápido.

—No estamos en un partido. 

Kuroo se encoge de hombros. La camiseta negra le cuelga de ellos, muestra los brazos enteros y parte de la espalda. 

De verdad que _no hace_ tanto calor. 

—¿Te molesta?

No le molesta. No le molesta cuando lo hace Yamaguchi, al menos, pero cuando lo hace Kuroo le hace sentir en suelo resbaladizo. Sus amigos le podrían llamar Tsukki.

Kuroo no es un amigo. 

—Es como si yo te llamase Tetsurou. O Tetsu. 

—¿Quieres llamarme Tetsu? 

Sonríe y le mira de reojo y Kei le maldice porque nota cómo le empiezan a arder las mejillas contra su voluntad. Que es mucha. Kei ha vivido años en casa consiguiendo hablar lo menos posible con su hermano y ha estado en un equipo como Karasuno implicándose lo menos posible. 

Y ahora se está sonrojando ante la perspectiva de llamar a un idiota por su nombre. 

—No es eso lo que quería decir. 

Se le amplía la sonrisa, al bastardo.

—Lo sé. 

*

Hay un noventa y nueve por ciento de Kei que no quiere ver a Kuroo. La parte restante tira de él como un lazo invisible hacia él. 

Y, además, Kuroo no le dio opción. Le llamó desde el móvil de Akaashi y le dijo que el sábado cogería un tren hasta Miyagi, que así aprovechaba para conocerla. Kei quiso decirle que no pero no le salió, porque de alguna manera se sentía en deuda. Sabe que sin el empujón de Yamaguchi, sin los gritos de Bokuto, sin la mirada calma de Akaashi y sin los consejos de Kuroo no lo hubiera conseguido. 

El gimnasio número tres lo cambió todo. 

Y lo que es peor, le cambió a él.

*

—¿Quieres helado? 

Kuroo habla por los dos. Le saca la información con preguntas idiotas que Kei se ve contestando antes de darse cuenta. Le hacen gracia sus cortes y es una diversión diferente a hacerlo con Tanaka o Hinata, no se frustra pero echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe como si Kei fuera lo más gracioso que ha escuchado en su vida. 

—Es octubre. 

—¿Y?

Kei podría rebatirle con muchísimas respuestas pero se da cuenta de que le apetece. De que se merece un helado y dejar que Kuroo le adelante un paso y poder mirar cómo se le marcan los omóplatos. 

Oculta una sonrisa y le habla al aire.

—Nada. Hay una tienda más adelante.

—¡Yey! —dice, levantando los brazos. 

Kei no mira los dos centímetros de piel que se le ven cuando la camiseta se levanta con ellos.

*

El helado de Kuroo (de tres bolas: chocolate blanco, nutella, frutas rojas. Los elige casi al azar, diciendo que quiere _algo DULCE_ ) desaparece entre sus manazas y se lo come casi a bocados. Kei lo hace poco a poco, cogiendo las partes que se derriten con la paleta (el suyo es de dos bolas, chocolate negro, pistacho, porque el chocolate de verdad es amargo).

Le mira con envidia. 

—Tenía que haber cogido algún sabor que no fuera tan dulce. 

—Te lo he avisado. Me duelen las muelas de mirarte comer. 

Kuroo ríe. 

—Dame un poco del tuyo.

—No. Haber elegido mejor. 

—Hey… Te invito luego a otro. 

Kei aleja el helado de su alcance y Kuroo agarra su antebrazo. 

—Pero si encima a este he invitado yo.

—Pues te invito a cenar. Va, dame un poco. Del de pistacho. 

Empieza a pensar que le han abducido o que está bajo algún tipo de control mental mágico porque pone los ojos en blanco pero acerca el helado a su lado. Hunde su cucharilla en el lado de pistacho y se lo come cerrando los ojos y haciendo “mmmmm” mucho más rato del que debería.

—Y no hagas invitaciones que no puedes cumplir, es de mala educación.

—¿Aha?

—La cena. Tu tren sale en un rato, ¿no?

Kuroo tuerce la cabeza y Kei se siente analizado bajo su mirada. No está acostumbrado a que le miren a su altura, no con esa certeza de saber lo que está pensando. Necesita hacer que flaquee. Necesita sentirse _en control_ , así que hace lo primero que se le ocurre. 

Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y rezando por no hacer el ridículo, coge un poco de su helado y se lo lleva a la boca, tuerce la cabeza a su vez.

Hay un cambio de expresión en Kuroo. Kei no ha sido nunca el objetivo de una mirada así, focalizada al cien por cien, baja un segundo a sus labios cuando su lengua sale a repasar la cucharilla. 

Kuroo aparta la mirada y vuelve a avanzar el paso, intenta disimularlo, pero Kei puede ver la rojez de la piel ascendiendo desde el cuello. 

Se siente _poderoso_.

Anda detrás de él unos segundos, le escucha hablar pero no le entiende.

—¿Qué?

—La próxima vez, si quieres, en Tokio, podemos. 

Kei sonríe, casi imperceptible y con malicia, no le ayuda a rellenar las frases.

—¿Qué?

Kuroo gruñe. 

—La próxima vez te invito a cenar. Si quieres, en Tokio. 

Kei se encoge de hombros y no responde. 

*

El sol empieza a caer y hace más frío. Kuroo saca una chaqueta de la bolsa con el símbolo de Nekoma y se la pone, fingiendo un escalofrío. Pasean por el parque cercano a la estación, discuten sobre el mejor jugador de cada equipo con pocos acuerdos, excepto que ambos niegan que Ushijima sea el de Shiratorizawa; más por antipatía que otra cosa. 

Kei se encuentra… cómodo. 

No es que le cueste socializar, porque puede mostrarse amable cuando quiere, es que no le suele interesar. Así que esto le sorprende, la facilidad con la que Kuroo le arrastra a conversaciones y con la que evita sus cortes. 

No le funciona nada y se ve envuelto en una facilidad que no conoce.

Se paran delante de la estación. Tras la valla, los trenes llegan y se van. Nadie les presta atención. Kei saca el móvil del bolsillo y se lo ofrece. 

—Al final se te olvida llevártelo. 

Kuroo tarda un poco en contestarle pero, cuando lo hace, le mira a los ojos. 

—Tenía esperanzas de que así fuese. 

Tiene que respirar un par de veces para encontrar la voz.

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque así tendría otra excusa para volver a por él. 

No soporta esa honestidad brutal que usa para descolocarle. Aprieta los labios porque no sabe qué decir y porque quiere controlar el cosquilleo que precede a la sonrisa. 

—Tsukki.

—Qué. 

—Te voy a besar. 

Las palabras son como una bofetada y nota que se pone rojo, pero no se aparta. Kuroo pone una mano en su costado, sobre la cinturilla de los vaqueros y otra a un lado de su cara. Tiene que notar que arde. 

Kei se agarra de su camiseta y le atrae hacia él. Nunca ha besado a nadie y hacerlo es diferente a lo que esperaba. Mantiene los ojos abiertos un par de segundos y los cierra cuando nota por primera vez la lengua de Kuroo rozándole los labios. Abre la boca y agarra más fuerte de la tela, se sujeta a ella para no caerse.

Aventura la lengua y se roza con la de Kuroo y es electrizante, le acerca a él y Kuroo cuela la mano por debajo de su camiseta. La apoya en la piel y es agudamente consciente de cada punto en el que está conectado a Kuroo. De las yemas de sus dedos que le enredan el pelo de la nuca, el pulgar en la costilla inferior, de la lengua contra la suya, la respiración caliente contra sus labios. 

—Mi-mierda, espera. 

Kei traga saliva, no sabe qué pasa. 

—Qué pasa. 

—El tren, joder, me… —apoya la frente contra su hombro y Kei se queda sin saber cómo reaccionar. Y, sin embargo, siente que podría quedarse así mucho, mucho rato—. Me tengo que ir. 

Kei asiente.

—Sale en diez minutos. 

—Sip —contra su clavícula. 

—Miyagi no es Tokio. 

—¿Mmmm?

—Podemos llegar al andén en tres. 

Kuroo sonríe cuando levanta la cabeza y deja de hacerlo solo para besarle, para morderle los labios, para pegarle a él.

*

En el andén, se despiden con un simple movimiento de la mano. Kuroo tiene los labios rojos y la expresión algo salvaje, como después de un bloqueo especialmente difícil. Se pregunta si él tiene la misma cara. Se pregunta si le importa. 

Kuroo está sentado en la ventanilla y le mira, sonriente, hasta que el tren arranca. Pone la mano en el cristal y Kei hace un último gesto de despedida.

Cuando desaparece a lo lejos, sale de la estación, se pone los casos y saca su móvil. Mira la lista de contactos y va a la K. Procesa la tarde en su cabeza, el día de la enfermería, la selfie que tiene guardada en su ordenador y que borró del teléfono en cuanto llegó a casa.

Suspira y escribe.

Para: Kuroo (Nekoma).

_Tokio estaría bien, para la próxima vez_.

La respuesta llega casi al momento. Ahora que nadie le puede ver, Kei sonríe.


End file.
